Take Me
by Kyosamasan
Summary: Yuya Shiina, ever since she was little has been stalked and followed without her knowing. Ever since her brothers death things haven't been going so well and finally her past has caught up with her...


Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Fearful Night**

**Part 1**

"Listen to me Yuya lock all your doors and windows. I'll have some men over there--!

"No please no…" Yuya slid down the wall with the phone close to her chest. The phone was dead, no dial tone, nothing at all. _God please help me please._ She knew Benitora didn't hang up on her. He would never do such a thing. The line had been cut. Looking down at the phone she started to cry. _No._

The lights flickered off swallowing Yuya in the dark. "Ahh!" Clasping a hand on her mouth she tried to silence herself. _The door. I forgot to lock the door!_ Pushing off the wall she ran as fast as she could. Her pajama pants caught underneath her foot sent her flying onto the floor. Wincing in pain, Yuya relied on the desk near her to help her up. Just inches from the door she skidded to a sudden stop. The door was slightly ajar. _I know I closed it._ The tears poured from her face staining the floor. _Someone's here I can feel it._ Yuya stared blankly at the door. Her fear had paralyzed her.

She wasn't surprised when a guy came slipped into the apartment. What surprised her was the five-foot long sword that followed. He grinned deviously watching Yuya shudder in fear. "You're still here. I'd figure you'd be somewhere else but you are truly stupid."

Yuya tried to make a dash towards the kitchen but the man thrusted his sword at her throat. "What do you want?"

The man didn't answer. Yuya saw his wrist shift. He was going to stab her clear in the throat. She struck him hard, with a clinched fist. As the mans head flew back, Yuya ran straight for her bedroom. She could hear the thudding of his feet chasing after her. Sliding into the room Yuya locked the door. Just as the door clicked a blade shot through the door slicing her neck as it flew past.

"Eh" Yuya placed her right hand where the cut was. Blood slowly seeped between her fingers. _I need a weapon!_ Crawling to the bathroom Yuya flung open the cabinets below the sink._ Toilet scrubber, window cleaner, gloves, aha!_ She found a can of shaving cream. As Yuya grabbed the can she could hear the man calling out to her.

"Come out little Yuya. I don't have much time left to finish my job. Open the door now. I promise I'll kill you quick, you won't feel a damn thing. His voice trailed off leaving Yuya in a state of fear._ What is he going to do?_ It's bad enough the lights were shut off and the phone line is dead. Yuya stood up with the can being gripped tightly between her pale fingers. _I have only one shot at this._ Coming up to the bedroom door careful trying not to stand directly in front. _No I can't just open it._ With a quick swift front kick she kicked the door open sending it dead smack in the mans face. His sword fell from his hand. _My chance!_ Shoving the can of shaving cream in his face she quickly pressed the nozzle.

"Ahhh!" His mouth was filled with the stuff along with his eyes. He fell down to his knees trying to spit the cream out his mouth and wipe it from his eyes.

Grabbed a vase off as pedestal Yuya bashed it on the mans head and sent a roundhouse kick flying into the side of his head. She swore she could hear his skull crack but she wasn't sure and didn't want to stay to find out. Hopping over him Yuya ran for the front door and out. _I gotta get out of here!_

The hall was darkened with an eerie feeling. Complete dead silence, no couples yelling, babies crying, and no sirens screaming. Finding her way to the stairs Yuya ran down them. Looking up she could see the man. He was leaning over the railing. His face went feral in disgust. _Okay he's not dead._ More fear poured through her body making her legs weak. Now in the lobby of the apartments Yuya wobbled towards the door. Her legs were aching with fear. She pushed the door but it didn't budge. Pushing harder Yuya started crying again. "No No No…shit!" banging the palms of her hands on the glass window, she slid down bringing her hands to her face. _I'm going to die. _ Yuya placed a hand on the window and slid on down to the floor completely. _Benitora..somebody please hel.._ Before she was able to finish a thought something cold and sharp was placed on her back. Yuya's eyes widened, sweat dripped from her forehead and her tears suddenly stopped. _It's him._

"Hehehehe pathetic." The man yanked Yuya up by her hair and threw her down on the floor. Her head hit it hard.

"No!"

"Yes my dear" Slamming the blade of his sword into Yuya's hand, the man placed his right foot on her stomach. He applied more pressure causing Yuya to lose her breath.

Yuya squirmed about in pain. She wanted to scream but nothing came out.

Blood squirted from her hand onto the floor. The blood was like a river and flowed through the crevices in the tile.

"Little girl.." The man squatted down and wiped the sweat off Yuya's forehead with his thumb. "I almost feel sorry for you. But you know everyone can't hide forever. I almost had given up looking for you. Twelve years…twelve fucking years!" He gave his sword a quick twist.

The sound of cracking, splitting bones filled the air. Yuya bit her lips causing it to bust slightly._ Kill me now you bastard! _She wanted to scream so bad but it just wouldn't come out. The excruciating pain had choked her up; her whole arm was burning as if it were set on fire. Yuya felt like vomiting, the pressure in her stomach was building up and it felt as if it was going to bust any second now. Feeling completely overwhelmed with pain, her vision grew blurred. _I'm going to die here. Somebody. anybody please help me._ Yuya's eyes slowly started closing. The blood loss was getting to her as well as the pain.

"What's wrong Yuya? The pain is getting to yah?" The man removed his sword from her hand. The blood slowly dripped off its edge. "Hmm I could just leave your body here and let it bleed to death or kill you like…..I killed Nozumou."

Yuya just stared blankly and blurred. "Wu..Wu..wup..wuh?"

"I didn't stutter." The man placed the tip of his blade on Yuya's throat. "I'm the man who killed your brother and any second now..you."

Yuya shook her head is disbelief. All these years of searching for the man who killed her brother has finally come to an end. She found the killer but soon he would too claim her life as well. It was supposed to be the other way around. It was supposed to be her killing him not him killing her. The years of fighting everyday on the street was because of him. Tormented, beaten to a pulp was all because of him… and now she can never feel the satisfaction of seeing him bleed a slow and painful death. Now lying here in her own blood, she felt death knocking at her front door trying to get in. _Kill me now. I can't take this anymore. I've lost it all. _Placing her hands on the blade she gestured it downward. "Kill me. I'll make your job easier. Please." Yuya's hands now cut from the grip she had on the blade, bled slowly.

Shocked by the words that came out of Yuya's mouth the man took the sword off her throat and turned his back to her.

"Please!" With every last bit of her strength, Yuya crawled and tugged on the mans pants leg. "Finish your job! What are you waiting for!" The tears from her eyes just poured like the rain. She truly wanted to die.

The man carefully and gently removed her hands from his pants. Yuya was in utter shock. _What the?_ His head was lowered. He removed the glove off his right hand and sliced it with a quickness.

"What are you doing?" Yuya tried to crawl back but he grabbed her wrist dragging her forward.

Not saying a word he let the blood from his wound fall on her cut and broken hand. Like magic, her hand mended itself instantly. Barely any pain at all.

Snatching her hand from his grip Yuya scurried her back to the door. "Who..what….how…"

"Come with me."

"Why would I do that! You're supposed to kill me! You tried! Finish!" Yuya yelled at the top of her lungs.

The man walked up to Yuya and gave her his hand. "If you don't come along with me……" He stared out the glass door from beneath his mask. "You will die."

**A/N:** Any ideas on who this man might be? Why didn't he kill her? Hmm something to think about until I update .

This fanfic is going to be all the ideas pulled from all the mangas that I've read over the course of my lifetime. Anywhere from the oh so wonderful Samurai Deeper Kyo, Island, Fushigi Yugi, Death Note maybe (poor "L" he was the best and may he R.I.P), Inyuyasha, to perhaps Noir at some part. It depends.

If you guys have any ideas you want added to my fic feel free to ask me. I'm open to all suggestions etc. (Meaning if you like a certain manga I will look at it and try my best to add something from that into my story)

If you guys also have any questions for me ask! I will do my best to answer all your guys and gals questions -)

**Please read and review….Thank you.**


End file.
